Broken Shards but one is still alive
by Hinata-KaleidoStar
Summary: Sango can't denieny it but it just the fact that she will have to face for the rest of her lifeshe can not save kohaku but maybe she can take his place in stead? read the other summary its much better
1. Forgotten birthday prt1

"**A Shard of Hope"**

**Chapter 1 A forgotten Birthday**

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - — - - - - - - - — - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors-Note:**(This is my first fan fiction, you have been warned)

Also of course I do not own Inuyasha ,but I do own some other stuff but Inuyasha isnt it.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and his group continue to search for Naraku ,but Sango can't help to feel

that its hopless to defeat Naraku and even if Kohaku is saved she can not heal the eternal wounds of his blood shed past. Not wanting to trouble her companions or worry them either, Sango takes matter into her own hands but is this choice really smart or will she need a certain dog-eared hanyou to lean on for the moment. As two grow closer , Naraku grows stonger and stonger could he have removed the shard from Kohaku and left him dead or is Naraku trying to get Sango to trade places with Kohaku instead?

- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

A Mountain cool breeze played with Sango's long brown chestnut hair. To day was a special day,

Today was Sango's birthday. A couple of months ago the group stop at a wealth village to slay a

demon, much to Sango's favor she felt needed and was able to annihilate the demon like old times.

In reward she received a new sparkling silver and lavender butterfly printed Kimono and a lovely

butterfly clip that matched. Every one was in awe because it was so expensive even Inuyasha had to

admit it as well. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"It's a beautiful day, lets set up camp here Inuyasa "Kagome chimed with happiness

"Whatever" Inuyasha whined not really caring at all.

"Ok lets see what mom pack for us today "Kagome said to her self as she began to un pack her

giant yellow back pack."I hope its more Ninja food"! Shippou replied with excitment. as he help

Kagome lay out a large floral printed picnic blanket. "Sango your wearing your hair down" Mirkou

pointed out in surprise as he watcthed the wind play with Sango's hair. She was standing on a small

hill staring at the flower meadows wear her butterfly clip that shined. "Its very attractive, Sango"

Miroku said in a seductive voice and walk toward her and placed his right hand on

her..."SLAP"!!!! A red sting mark appeared on his face as Sango slapped him the sound echoed through the mountain and stared every one , Kilala ran to hide under Inuyasha as Shippou jumped to

Kagome for safety. "HANDS OFF YOU PERV"!!!! Sango yelled in rage as she walk toward the

camp and left Miroku on the ground in pain. "Um...Lunch is ready...uh lets eat every one" Kagome

gestured nervously from the scene. Every one gathered around and took their place on the blanket

even Miroku who was still in pain had some distance between Sango who Inuyasha sat between

them to keep the peace. The bento box contained many rice balls and and varieties of fruit and

veggies along with omletes and some chocolate pocky for desert(N/A: Pocky are chocolate covered

bread sticks, that comes in a red box or pink for stawberry) Every one ate quietly, not even Shippou

and Inuyasha were bickering over food today. Sango sighed in despair "lets just keep the peace for

a while why we are still together...just a little long " she said to her self In her mind. "Is some thing

wrong Sango" Inuyasha asked as he broke the silence finally. This time when he look at her for

some reason he couldn't look away , her eyes we not gleaming with pride like always, her face

has soften and such a mix of emotion took over. Her hair has grew longer almost as long as his, they

where never in race to see who's hair is the longer but Inuyasha would like to point out "you'll

never beat me Sango", joking of course. "Im fine Inuyasha ,don't worry about me " Sango reasured

him with a genuine smile, although he could tell instantly that it was fake. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Inuyashas POV)** - -- - - - - - - - - -

"_Don't worry about me"???_ how can Sango say that , dose she think Im cold hearted like that bastard

Sesshomaru (N/A:I love Sesshomaru so much) I do worry about you too Sango, I do care ...

care... about...you Sango. So stop with the Fucking lies already damit and tell me whats

wrong..

**(Sango's POV)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I really wish that Inuyasha would stop glaring at me , I know that he expects me to stonger

even though I am a demon slayer I am still human, which is the fact that I will have to live with for the rest of my life.

I can't help to feel that I've let Kohaku down and maybe I've should'nt have become a demon slayer. Oh great now my

eye are getting watery , I don't want to make a scene, I don't want any ones sympathy either.

**(Regular POV)- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - --**

As the group continued eating while Sango mostly feed her food to Kilala who was happy to recive extra portions but was concered as

well about her owner."Im going for a walk every one" Sango said in a bit of sadness as she notice the expressions on her friend's face

and hurry away from the campsite with out looking back. She always tried to fight her tears from coming but it nevered work, Until the

demon slayer was out of site of her friends she curled up in ball with her head down resting by a tree and cried tears of frustation and

anger. MeanWhile the rest of the group suffred an ackward silence until Kagome broke it,"Hey every one, Im worried about Sango she

seems to have change a lot" Kagome replied in a worry tone. "I know what you mean Kagome" Miroku said in concern way "Her smile

has faded and her fighting style has change as well more like very aggressively like if she was a demond her self". "You mean like

Inuyasha"? Shippou said. "WILL YALL SHUT UP" !!! Inuyasaha yelled in anger,"Sango is going to be just find ,I know what ever is

happing right now she will get though it I KNOW SHE CAN! and she WILL! ".

**(Inuyasha POV)- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

You better be ok Sango, You are stronger than a nomarl human , just hang in their.

**Will this is just the beginning ...I hope it wasn't to boring or anything but if you have some Ideas I will be more than happy to read them just REVIWE PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!**


	2. A forgotten birthday prt2

A Shard of Hope 

A forgotten birthday prt2

Authors note: "Well , Well ,Well finally I have another chapter up yay me!!

And I have some special guest with me too.

Saskue: Im not even in this anime, so why am I hear ?

Author: because you're a special guest and I invited you

Saskue: Then Uninvite me ….I've got training to do

Author: your such a Rudeofff !!! lol

Saskue: Its not Christmas any more and besides that was a lame joke

Author: Ya Know , just get out go home Saskue ! just go Home

Saskue: But you invited me Im your guest

Author: Dammit your such a pain

Shikamaru: That's my line

Author: How the hell did you get in here?

Naruto: ya know you should never leave the door unlock in the studio people can just randomly just walk on in .

Author: NO REALLY !!!!

Naruto: Now On with the Story Believe IT!

Author: Oh go choke on some Ramen

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sango pov)

I can't tell him what wrong; I don't want to be a problem to any of my friends. I hate being this way and I hate hiding it from every one, deep inside of me I screaming at the top of my lungs but, know can here me and Naraku's eternal laughter stabbing me in the back as I chock on my own blood.

_Why do I always feel so trap? I'm supposed to be one of the strong ones in the group but emotional I'm the weakest of them all. I figure out what I must do I must become stronger; I need to be come stronger._

_I shouldn't wine any more I after all today's my birthday._

(End of PoV)

Meanwhile Inuyasha and the others sat in silence until Kagome decided to break it.

"Say Inuyasha I'm really worried about Sango, I'm going to see if I can go find her"

Kagome replied. "Hey why don't we all go and look for her Kagome " Shippou pleaded

As he stuffs seven pocky sticks in his mouth at once.Before Kagome could respond

Inuyasha turned his head toward them very seriously and said, "I'll go and look for

Her alone" as he got up and walked in the same direction as Sango as if he knew where

She would be. As Kagome watched him leave she suddenly felt pain flow thorough her

Body, it felt terrible, she remember this pain that she felt the pain of jealously.

(Inuyasha's Pov)

It took long enough but I finally found her, Ironically she was sitting near a tree staring blindly over the horizon in her new kimono which actually dare I say it look nice on her. Her hair has gotten longer and shiner must be from that stuff that Kagome brought her; I think it was called shampoo and conditioner oh! Well! who cares she seems peaceful rather then a cruel demon-slayer when I first meet her.

"_So this is where you've been hiding all this time Sango, and here I though that you were in danger" I told her as I walked toward her._

(End POV )

"Inuyasha .. Your so immature" Sango replied with a small giggle as she snapped back in

to reality. "Oh really " Inuyasha began to grin as he can see where this is going . "Well

I'm not the one who took of on their own " as he playfully shoved her which knock her

Down surprisingly she didn't get mad. "Oh Inuyasha you can be such pain at times"

Sango snap at the half-demon as she return the favor and shoved him back.

**(_N/A-Shikamaru: once again that's my line. /Author: will you get all ready your ruining the mood for the readers now get out)._**

"like your one to talk Sango," Inuyasha replied back hoping to win the arugument " do

you know how hard it was to pick up you scent, can't you learn how to stay put".

"I'm sorry but I'm not your faithful puppy, I'm a human bean" the Sango replied proudly

as she stood up and smooth out some of the winkles on her kimono. "lets get back shale

We"? as Sango grabbed Inuyasha's seleve and guided him back to their resting spot where

the others are. "HOLD IT !! as Inuyasha pulled back his arm aggressively and grab

Sango's shoulders fiercly pinning her to a tree with all his strength. "Your not of the

Hook just yet Sango " Inuyasha whispered In her ear.

"I'm not afraid of you Inuyasha Sango" snaped as she could'nt help it but blush as

Inuyasha body was almost touching her's. This is so ackward if any one was around

Some one would of though that Inuyasha was trying to rape her or something.

Before Sango could respond a thick layer of dark purple-ish miasma filled the sky

The winds became wild and soon the sky was night.

"Inu..yasha " Sango replied this time but her voice was in fear .

"yeah I know" Inuyash said as he relased his grip on her and turned toward the miasma

which was hovering over a moutian.

"He's here but this time he wants some thing" Inuyasha growled in a hateful matter.

'quickly we have to go back"! Sango yelled in as she began to run toward the area

where the set up camp at." Hey" Inuyasha yelled as he caught up with her.

"Get on my back will reach them faster that way " Inuyasha gestured as he stopped and

let Sango get on his back which surprised her deeply.

_Naraku what are you planning this time and why today of all days as the two kept woundering as they where about to reach camp a boy with a chain slickle in his hands dressed in black with a mask covering his mouth stopped them as his cold expressionless eye's stared at Sango._

Authors Note: I still dont own Inuyasha or Naruto or any other anime what so ever !!! (Chapter 3 is in process ,I just gotta think and plan more) so until next time!!!!


End file.
